DUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA KABUTO!
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: CRACK! I AM AN OC IN THIS...THERE ARE THEME SONGS! CHARACTER DEATH SAKURA AND INO READ AND ENJOY


**One day my friend AM-kun and I were talking and we thought it would be funny if Kabuto went around doing this duna nuna nuna nuna nuna KABUTO!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny, normal day in Kohona. Birds were singing, people were laughing, and Kabuto Yakushi was running around, being strange.

" DUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA KABUTO!" He said to a whole bunch of random people.

" ...What is his problem?" A confused man said to another.

" I think its better if we don't ask." The other man explained.

Kabuto ran by other villagers and screaming his theme song. All of them were confused. He stopped in front of Sakura.

" Kabuto what are you doing?" Sakura asked, cause she's dumb and everyone hates her.

" DUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA KABUTO!" He yelled, then stabbed her.

Sakura bled to death because she's stupid and didn't remember that she was a medical nin.

Kabuto kept running around yelling and scarring people for life. He came to another halt when he saw : Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Ino asked cause she sucks and I hate her.

Kabuto yelled his theme song at Ino and stopped the chakra around her heart. She died.

" How troublesome," Shikamaru said walking away.

Chouji pulled out a kunai and cut off Ino's leg.

" Yum, human." Chouji said eating Ino piece by piece.

Kabuto skipped and whistled down the road, stopping every so often to scream scary things at people. Then those people get confused! After that they get thirsty and buy...A SODA!!

The medical nin stopped at the Hyuuga manor. Neji and Hinata were standing outside talking. Kabuto busted down the gate and attacked Neji. The extremely confused Hyuuga fell to the ground and rolled over onto his stomach.

" Just take my wallet and leave." Neji said in the fetal position.

" And you're the strongest member of our clan because?" Hinata asked kicking Neji for being a spineless coward.

Kabuto ran away, with Neji's wallet and his pride. The medical the nin jumped and skipped down the paths. But he stopped when he heard someone screaming about YOUTH!

Rock Lee and Tenten were standing there talking. Well more like Lee was yelling and Tenten was bleeding from the ears. Kabuto went over to them.

" YOSH I AM YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled, " GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME SO! HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT GAI-SENSEI AND I ARE EXTREMELY STRONG AND SEXY! SAKURA WILL BE MINE!"

Kabuto looked at the green jumpsuit wearing, bowl cut having, bushy eye browed boy.

" You need to learn how to shut up." Kabuto said with a big smile.

Tenten and Lee looked over at him.

" I love you." Tenten said.

Lee looked utterly offended.

" WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Lee asked, tears forming.

Kabuto punched the Tai Jutsu user in the face and ran away. Lee fell on his butt.

" I'M GOING TO TELL MY SENSEI ON YOU!!" Lee yelled.

" Oh Lee why don't you just shut up?" Tenten asked walking away.

" WAIT TENTEN DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lee yelled.

Kabuto skipped down the path until he saw Ichiraku.

" Hitoko-sama, I'd like to discuss my contract with you." Naruto said before he slurped his ramen.

" What's there to discuss? The contract clearly states the as long as I give you ramen, you'll give me yaoi."

" That's just it Hitoko." Naruto said, " Will you at least pair me up with someone else?"

" First thing, it's HITOKO-SAMA!! Second thing Sasuke I'm surprised that your not mad at him for insulting your love making skills." I said.

" Don't worry Hitoko-sama I will teach Naruto the error of his ways later tonight." Sasuke said, a smirk gracing his face.

" Why do you do these things to me?" Naruto asked.

" Cause I own a laptop with spell check on it." I said.

" I mean, you had me raped by Kabuto AND Orochimaru, then you turned me into a fox!!" Naruto yelled, " What else are you going to do?"

" Hmmm, not sure yet." I answered. " Oh you forgot about having incestuous relationship with your uncle Pein, oh and having sex with Itachi. Damn I made you a whore."

" Sometimes Hitoko-sama, I think you push it." The blonde said.

I pointed at myself.

" Me? Push it?" I asked. " I don't think so."

Then Kabuto popped up.

" DUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA KABUTO!" The medical Ninja said, then he ran away.

" HAHAHAHA, I paid Kabuto $20 to do that." I said.

" When the hell did you get money?" Naruto asked.

"...I didn't take it from you." I said. " THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!"

I got up and ran away.

" HITOKO-SAMA GET BACK HERE!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

" Let's go make sweet yaoi." Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto's ear.

" OK." Naruto said getting dragged off by Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT OROCHIMARU'S LAIR**

"_ Where the hell is Kabuto_?" Orochimaru thought.

" DUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA NUNA KABUTO!" Kabuto yelled.

" Stop that you." Orochimaru said. " It's very annoying."

" Sorry." Kabuto said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHAHA I love AM-Kun.**

**Naruto: I can't believe you killed Sakura.  
Me: I've killed her like twice.  
Sasuke: Hitoko-sama, I love you so much.  
Me: cause I make Naruto have sex with you?  
Sasuke: Yeah.  
Me: THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!  
Sasuke: Let's go yaoi more Naruto.  
Naruto: Ugh.  
Me: I still have Neji's wallet. It has funny pictures of him in it.**


End file.
